Permanet December
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: "Nina I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I shook my head no. "I'm done." I say quietly. "What?" He asked confuse. I exploded. "I'M DONE! I'm just done Fabian! This little game we play! We break-up, Get jealous, then get back together! I'm sick and tired of it! I don't need this! I don't need you at all!" I sigh "I'm Just Done." I say quietly. One Shot


Me-Nina would you like to do the honor of doing the disclaimer

Nina-Sure Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta does not own House of Anubis or Permanent December by Miley Cyrus… *Sighs*

Me-It's alright Nina just watch what happens

Nina-Fine

Nina's Pov

"Amber I'm so nervous should I even being doing this? Will he take me back? Will he get mad? Will he know the song is about him? Will he understand what it means? Will he know how I feel? Will he-""Nina!" Amber shouted stopping me from rambling. "Nina we will never know unless you try" "But –"She started "No Nina there's no turning back now. You're up next. Plus it took me forever to get you dressed like this?! Even though personally I would give you more color. But you went with Patricia's idea of adding Black a color of sadness (Outfit on Profile [Look at it! AWESOME OUTFIT])" You see this is kinda hard to explain so ummm…..

Flashback

"I just wanna know why Nina?" Fabian asked. Eddie & Me were practicing a scene to a play we were doing. And we were both auditioning. During the kissing scene Fabian walked in. I & Fabian were arguing while Eddie was telling Patricia what happened, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea like Fabian did. "I told you already Fabian. Eddie and I were practicing for an audition for the new school play." I say almost shouting. "Sure! Whatever you say Nina!"" You know what Fabian I'm just DONE!"I shout with tears in my eyes. That's when he knew I was telling the truth, I was crying. "Nina I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I shook my head no. "I'm done." I say quietly. "What?" He asked confuse. I exploded. "I'M DONE! I'm just done Fabian! This little game we play! We break-up, Get jealous, then get back together! I'm sick and tired of it! I don't need this! I don't need you at all!" I sigh "I'm Just Done." I say quietly. He doesn't say a word, just storms off. I turn on my IPod and Here We Go Again started playing by Demi Lovato

Present

"And last but not least, singing an original song, Permanent December. Miss. Nina Martin!" He walked off stage and I walked on. There were gasp coming from every mouth except Patricia and Amber. The music started

"I've been to London,

Been to Paris,

Australia and Rome

There's sexy boys in every city

But they're not what I want

Some got money

Some got fame

Some got cars

Some got clothes

But if it just ain't you

Then I don't wanna know

Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong

When I said I didn't need you, so

Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home

So you better leave the light on

Wait for me and just leave the light on

It's been like a permanent December

So much colder than I can remember

When I get you back

This time I swear that I won't

Won't ever let you go

Won't let you go, no

Won't let you go, go, go, go

Won't let you go, no

Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no

I've been to New York

And to L.A

And to Baton Rouge

I met a boy in every city

No one kept me amused

But don't call me a Lolita

Cuz I don't let 'em through

Cuz I'm saving all my lovin'

For someone and it's you

Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong

When I said I didn't need you, so

Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home

So you better leave the light on

Wait for me and just leave the light on

It's been like a permanent December

So much colder than I can remember

When I get you back

This time I swear that I won't

Won't ever let you go

Won't let you go, no

Won't let you go, go, go, go

Won't let you go, no

Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no

Hey!

What do you say?

Cuz I been all around the world

And they just ain't the same

Hey!

What do you say?

Without my baby

I go crazy

And I just gotta scream (Ha!)

But now I realize that I was wrong

When I said I didn't need you, so

Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home

So you better leave the light on

Wait for me and just leave the light on

It's been like a permanent December

So much colder than I can remember

When I get you back

This time I swear that I won't

Won't ever let you go

Won't let you go, no

It's been like a permanent December

So much colder than I can remember

When I get you back

This time I swear that I won't

Won't let you go, go, go, go

Won't let you go, no

Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no

Won't let you go, go, go, go

Won't let you go, no

Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no"

I finished and the crowd went wild! I smiled and walked off stage. Mr. Sweet walked onto stage to announce the winners. "In 3rd place…Melanie Carter!" The 11th grader walked onto stage to grab her water bottle sized trophy. The crowd clapped for the girl. "In 2nd place… Lucy Mage!" The blonde with blue eyes walked onto stage to grab her milk-jug size trophy and 20$ gift card to a fancy restaurant. Just like the last time the crowd clapped but just at little louder. "And in first place!... And the winner is…. Miss. Nina Martin!" The crowd went wild! I walked onto stage and grabbed my poster sized trophy and my 6 V.I.P Passes to meet Taylor Swift at Friday night's concert. I walked off stage and to Amber. "EPPP!"She squealed. 'Sooooooo have you decided who you're gonna take to the concert?" She said hinting that she wanted to go. "I think I just gonna go by myself" I said. Her face dropped. "But I think I could have a friend go with me. More specifically a BBFF (Best British Friend Forever)" I smiled and gave her one. She squeals again and gave me a hug. She walked off and more people came up to congratulate me. In the process I gave a pass to Alfie, Patrica, Eddie. Fabian then walked up to me. "Hey" I manged to say. "Hey… You did a great job out there. Wow. Yeah. Just Wow." "Thanks" I pull a pass from out of my boot and hand it to him. He looks at it confused. "Mara and Jerome had plans. And me and Joy you know don't really get along so there ya go" I get nervous. I guess he also didn't notice the song was about him. I start to walk past him. I feel him grab my shoulder and turn me around. "Wait Nina…" I stand there waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the otherday and I just want you to know if your happy with us not being together then I'm fine. As long as your happy" He just looks at me waiting for me to say something he starts to walk off and I look around just to see Amber & Patricia mouth to me "Go after him". I run infront off him, stoping him, then I kiss him. I hear Amber squeal and I know Patricia is smiling saying "It's about time". He kisses back, and sparks are flying. I pull away "I'm not happy with us apart" I say smiling. He grins and we kiss again.


End file.
